The embodiments herein generally relate to transport refrigeration systems and more specifically, the method and apparatus for de-icing a return air intake of such systems.
Typically, transport refrigeration systems are used to transport and distribute cargo, or more specifically perishable goods and environmentally sensitive goods (herein referred to as perishable goods) that may be susceptible to temperature, humidity, and other environmental factors. Perishable goods may include but are not limited to fruits, vegetables, grains, beans, nuts, eggs, dairy, seed, flowers, meat, poultry, fish, ice, and pharmaceuticals. Advantageously, transport refrigeration systems allow perishable goods to be effectively transported and distributed without damage or other undesirable effects.
Refrigerated trucks and trailers are commonly used to transport perishable goods in a cold chain distribution system. A transport refrigeration system is mounted to the truck or to the trailer in operative association with a cargo space defined within the truck or trailer for maintaining a controlled temperature environment within the cargo space.
Conventionally, transport refrigeration systems used in connection with refrigerated trucks and refrigerated trailers include a refrigeration unit having a refrigerant compressor, a condenser with one or more associated condenser fans, an expansion device, and an evaporator with one or more associated evaporator fans, which are connected via appropriate refrigerant lines in a closed refrigerant flow circuit. Air or an air/gas mixture is drawn from the interior volume of the cargo space by means of the evaporator fan(s) associated with the evaporator, passed through the airside of the evaporator in heat exchange relationship with refrigerant whereby the refrigerant absorbs heat from the air, thereby cooling the air. The cooled air is then supplied back to the cargo space.
On commercially available transport refrigeration systems used in connection with refrigerated trucks and refrigerated trailers, the compressor, and typically other components of the refrigeration unit, must be powered during transit by a prime mover. In the case of refrigerated trailers, the prime mover typically comprises a diesel engine carried on and considered part of the transport refrigeration system. In mechanically driven transport refrigeration systems the compressor is driven by the diesel engine, either through a direct mechanical coupling or a belt drive, and other components, such as the condenser and evaporator fans are belt driven.
An “all electric” transport refrigeration system for a refrigerated trailer application is also commercially available through Carrier Corporation headquartered in Farmington, Conn., USA. In the all electric transport refrigeration system, a prime mover, most commonly a diesel engine, carried on and considered part of the transport refrigeration system, drives an AC synchronous generator that generates AC power. The generated AC power is used to power an electric compressor motor for driving the refrigerant compressor of the refrigeration unit and also powering electric AC fan motors for driving the condenser and evaporator motors and electric heaters associated with the evaporator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,546 discloses an all electric transport refrigeration system.
Some transport refrigeration systems carry perishable cargo that expels water vapor, thus increasing the humidity within the refrigerated cargo space. The water vapor may freeze into ice on a return air intake as it flows into the refrigeration unit. Ice buildup may lead to blockages of the return air intake, thus inhibiting performance of the refrigeration unit and the transport refrigeration system.